mwg40kfandomcom-20200213-history
Primogenitor's Promise
Brother Chaos Lords Corax and Xaroc , hunters of artifacts, are in search for their newest artifact. The ancient sword of Tal'Zeem. Only an Eldar Farseer called Amerial truly knows what the Sword of the Daemon is capable of in the hands of the followers of Chaos. He sets out to seize the sword before the ruinous powers unlock the potential within the deadly weapon. After the Farseer succeeds in getting the sword before the Brother Chaos Lords, Amerial prepares an Altar to destroy the cursed blade. Meanwhile the Chaos Lords get news about the capture of Fabius Bile, the Primogenitor of Chaos and contacted a nearby Raptor Cult to aid them in the breakout of Bile. After said Raptor Cult was able to deactivate the power generators wich held the Primogenitor hostage, Bile managed to escape while the remaining Raptors were slain by the guards. Fabius promised the Brothers great power for freeing him and told them about the secret of the sword, the ability to use the geneseed wich is hidden in the artefact to create an army of elite Chaos Space Marines. Meanwhile on Altanzar, Amerial got word of the Primogenitors escape and went through the webway to intercept the escapee and his company. Right before he could stop the Primogenitor from entering the Webway to join the Brother Chaos Lords in the Warp, Fabius crushed the Eldar attackers but wasn't able to kill Amerial. The Farseer was unable to stop the son of the third Legion and had to watch helplessly as Fabius entered the Webway. Later on the craftworld, Amerial realized that only a true Daemon could destroy the artefact. He prepared his Autarch to sacrifice himself for the Avatars awakening before the Lords of Chaos could invade Altanzar. In the same moment the Autarch headed to the wounded Farseers bidding, a gigantuic force of Chaos Marines appeared out of the Webway under the command of an old advecary of the Eldar. A mighty Daemon Prince of Slaanesh. Corax took it upon himself to slay the Autarch who headed to the Avatars altar and retrieve the lost artefact but the Eldar prooved to be too fast for the Chaos Lord and managed to summon the Avatar by sacrifing himself. The Lord of Chaos was able to hide in the mists of battle just before the Avatar was able to slay him. In the meantime, the forces of Slaanesh managed to destroy the Webway- pylons thereby denying the Eldar their use of the Webway. Still wounded from the fight with the Primogenitor. Amerial prepared some transports for the Avatar to get to the Altar he prepared. In the time that happened, Xorac went to the Daemonworld of Goreswirl to get the Daemon Primarch Angron's favour for using his troops in battle. After the exalted Bloodthirster, the last oponnent of Xorac, was destroyed by a nearby Defiler, Angron granted them the support of the World Eater warbands. With his new found allies, Xaroc went to the Alzanzar once again. He pilaged the world and took prisoners for the temples of Chaos that Corax had found on the Daemonworld of Agerzan. Much to his distaste, he had captured the Farseer Amerial instead of killing the wounded Eldar since he realized that he was needed for the ritual of the sword to take place. Just after the arrival of Xaroc and his captives the Eldar tried to free their captured Farseer and end the terror of the two Chaos Lords but the Daemons of the world were ready to slay anyone who came close to their numberous altars. In mid of the battle Corax ecided that the time was right to sacrifice the Eldar Guardians, leaving Amerial on his own. In an attempt to slay the dark lord of Chaos the Farseer was ready to unleash all of his might against the enemy but something within him prevented hat from happening. With a burst of blue fire a giant figure exploded out of the Farseer's body. Tal'zeem has been awoken from within the Farseer. His wish to destroy the sword was so powerful that Tzeentch found it amusing to grant one of his champions life again just so he could undo the Eldar's wish. With the psychic energy of the Farseer, the Lord of Change was shaped into a new form. A living form. In a quick motion he vanished into nothingness leaving the confused Eldar and Chaos Marines behind. With the Eldar without guidance and their numbers depleted, they escaped to one of the last worlds in the system. A world wich was once colonized by them but proved to be too wild for settling down. Moments after the Eldar arrived the sky tore open and thousands of daemons came burning down to the planets surface. After the gruesome battle, the Daemon got hold of his sword, momentarily ensuring his presence in realspace while his Daemons started to shape in form, trapping the last remaining Eldar under the command of their Lord. Xaroc and Corax hired six freeblade Knights to aid them in their quest to slay the Daemon and use his sword to create their army of improved Chaos Space Marines. Under a shroud of Darkness Tal'zeem lead the Eldar into battle against the Chaos Lord Brothers. After a gruesome battle Tal'zeem saw his Eldar puppets defeated and fled from the Daemonword. Leaving the sword behind. Category:Narrative Campaign